A Night To Remember
by EpicStepek
Summary: This takes place durning the first book, so Eric is alive. There maybe some spelling/grammar errors because this hasn't been edited due to it being written on my iPad. Please R&R! CONTAINS SPOILERS... Kinda
1. Chapter 1

The night was silent next to the track. It was unusual for the Dauntless. Eric Matthews was feeling uneasy as he waited for the train to take him somewhere, anywhere but here. He couldn't get her off his mind. He had a secret that could get him killed. It could get both of them killed if he let her get too close to him.

Alice.  
The name scarred his heart. He couldn't get it out of his mind. The girl was a Candor transfer. She was doing fairly well in initiation. He wanted her gone, out of his life so she didn't get hurt because of him. However, ever since she had appeared, his life had meaning. He wanted to show his nice side.  
"Eric?"  
He heard a soft voice behind him. He jumped a little and spun around. It was Alice. He knew he should lecture her, she shouldn't be out here. But he knew if he pointed that out, she'd mention he was with her.  
"What are you doing out here so late?" He asked, "You really should be getting some sleep. Stage three starts tomorrow. You'll need all the sleep you can get. Take my word for it." His voice was rough and louder than he intended. He didn't mean to make it sound like he was lecturing her.  
"I know." She replied, obviously not bothered by his voice. "I guess I'm just really anxious. One thing Dauntless imitation has proven is everything is easier said than done."  
Eric chuckled. "Don't worry, if you make it, Dauntless will be a piece of cake."  
Alice laughed. "You know what?" She asked him, laughing lightly.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Cake sounds really good right now. You're right, I'm not suppose to be out here, even though you are, so, lets eat cake!"  
She reached out and gently took his hand and lead him to the edge of the roof top. He smiled and leaped off, dragging her off behind him. Her shriek shattered the silent night sky. He hit the net hard and she landed on top of him, knocking the breath from his lungs. Despite not being able to breath, he wanted this moment to last forever. He released her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his rock hard chest. He loved being able to hear her steady breathing in his ear.

"Alice," he whispered, "kiss me."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks to Victoria for reviewing! To answer your question, yes this is an Eric/OC romance fanfic. I don't think I need to mention i don't own Eric. Please R&R!**

**-EpicStepek**

Kiss me?  
Alice's medium black hair shadowed Eric's face. His cool hands slid up and down her back.  
You're dauntless now. You are brave.  
She leaned in closer, minimizing the space between them to only a couple millimeters. He leaned up and pulled her closer. She was surprised by the sudden movement and pulled back a little.  
"Are you ok?" Eric asked, concern in his voice.  
She pulled back farther to get a better look at his face. She saw the moonlight reflect off his piercings. She smiled and leaned in closer, this time so their lips were just barely touching.  
"Yes," she whispered, "I'm more than fine."  
He leaned up, but she rolled off of him and crawled to the platform, daring him to follow. Eric joined her on the platform and stood behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"You're not getting away this time." He whispered in her ear, his breath hot on her neck, sending chills shooting through her spine.  
They stayed there for a little while. She turned around so she was pressed against his chest once again. She liked this, she felt safe right there in his arms.  
"Alice," he whispered in her ear, sending another round of chills down her back, "kiss me... Please."  
She smiled and stood up on her tiptoes.  
"What's this?" She asked, teasingly, "A begging Dauntless? How... Unheard of."  
Eric smiled and slid his hands up her back, slowly. His hands continued to venture up her spine and made their way to her shoulders and up her neck. They found their home on her cheeks. His thumb massaged her cheekbone.  
"Hmm." He surveyed her face.  
She was glad it was so dark so he couldn't her tomato red face.  
"Your blushing." He whispered, a smile creeping to his face.  
"I am not!" She shot back.  
"Oh." He said, his smile getting bigger, "well you're sure burning up."  
"Maybe I should head to the infirmary to be sure I'm not sick."  
"Not necessary. Eric'll take care of you."  
Her faced burned redder.  
"Feels like that fevers getting worse." He teased her, " let Eric make it better."  
His grip on his face tightened enough where she couldn't get away. He pulled her lips to his gently at first, but then harder. She interlaced her fingers in his long black hair. The kiss got deeper, his hands moved down her back.  
"Eric?" A mans deep voice interrupted them. Eric pulled away quickly. He pulled his hands back and stepped back.  
"Four, what the hell are you doing?" Eric snapped.  
"I might ask you both the same thing."  
Four turned to Alice, "go back to the dorms and go to bed." He told her in his low, scary voice.  
She didn't say another word as she slowly walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry for the wait! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Ok, I'd like to introduce you to my friend, artargumentalice, for playing the roll as main character, Alice in this fanfic! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know how I can improve this story. **

**-EpicStepek**

"Really Four? Why?" Eric demanded.

"Well, I waited outside your apartment for about ten minutes, but obviously you weren't there. Then, I heard a scream and came to see what it was and I found you." Four explained calmly.

Eric noticed a group of people beginning to from by the Chasm.

"What happened?" Eric demanded.

"Al threw himself into the Chasm. Now, as Dauntless leader, it's up to you to give a speech at his funeral."

_Great_.

"When is the funeral?" Eric asked.

"Tomorrow. It begins at 10:00am. Better get to work."

"Yes Your Highness." Eric barked.

What a dumb question. Eric forgot for a second how quickly the Dauntless handle funerals and such. As he walked towards his apartment, Eric noticed Alice with her face buried into her hands. Her friends, Tris, Christina, and Will surrounded her, using each other to hold themselves up. He wanted to go over to her and wrap his arms around her and hold her, just hold her, like he was no more than thirty minutes ago. He fought the urge and walked past her. He felt her eyes glued to him. His faced burned. Guilt swelled inside his chest as he shoved open the door to his apartment. He closed it behind him with a slam. He was determined to make it up to her. The speech he was going to give would make her proud of him, not embarrassed of him. He dug through the mess of papers on his desk until he found an old and crumpled piece of blank computer paper and a pencil. He really didn't know Al that well, butAlice talked about him all the time. He listed all the great things about him and wrote. Well, he tried, but the right ideas just didn't come to him. Hours passed. Eric stared blankly at the paper. These suicides happened every year and they were easy to do. What made this one any different? More time flew by. He found himself relying on packs of cigarettes and bottles of whiskey to stay awake.

Three sharp knocks woke Eric up from his much needed sleep. _Funny,_ he thought._ I don't remember falling asleep._

Eric sat up with a pounding headache and blurry vision. Three more knocks. His vision cleared and he took in the four empty bottles of whiskey and eight packs of cigarettes, also empty. Three knocks again.

"Will you fucking give me a minute?!" Eric shouted.

The knocking stopped. Eric stomped over the door. As he passed a mirror on the opposite wall, he noticed he had a few burns on his back. Oh yeah, from the net. He didn't bother to put a shirt on, figuring it was just Four. He opened the door and to his horror, stood a short, black haired girl.

"Alice" her name escaped his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy Easter! so, I was going to wait to update, but since I've gotten so many great reviews, I thought I should do it now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Made my day! Sorry for the shorter chapters. I'll try to update more often. So, eight that staid, here's the next chapter. Please R&R!**

**-EpicStepek**

Woah...hello.

Alice had to bite her lip to keep her jaw from hitting the floor. Eric stood in the doorway dresses only in black jean shorts. His hair flew up in every direction and his black makeup was smeared.

She forced a smile, "Hi Eric, sorry for waking you up."

"No,that's ok. Please, come in."

He stepped aside and motioned for her to come in.

"What are you doing here?" He ask, gently.

"We'll, I was wondering if I could include something in your speech about Al, you know, since he was a good friend of mine."

"Uh... Yeah, I guess that would be fine. How did you know i was doing the speech?"

"We heard you and Four discussing it. Y'all were kinda loud."

Eric was clearly shocked. Alice bit back a smile and watched as he ducked his head and blushed. He walked behind her and gave her a gentle shove behind her shoulder blades. They walked over to the desk and Eric picked up the pages. Alice noticed his knuckles were bloody. She gently took his hand in hers and rubbed her thumb against his knuckles.

"What happened?" She asked, concerned.

"Honestly," he began, scratching the back of his neck, "I don't actually remember" he finished, forcing a chuckle.

She dropped his hand and slowly approached the wall. Blood stained the white bricks and it was smeared left and right. She looked over at him, horror on her face.

She pulled him over to the bed and sat on his lap.

"Tell me what's going on."

"I swear to you, I don't remember anything. The only thing I remember was being frustrated because I wanted to write this speech for Al to please you. You know, so you wouldn't feel embarrassed to be seen with me."

Alice felt tears well up in her eyes. Did he really think she was embarrassed of him?

"Oh Eric," she whispered, tears streaming down her face, "why would you even think I was ashamed of you?"

"Because you are so kind and caring and I'm cold hearted." He replied, " you are a good person and I am not."

Alice looked up at him and brought her face a millimeter from his, " everyone's a good person," she whispered,"for some people, you just gotta dig a little deeper."

She touched her lips to his and they stayed like that for a long time. He gripped her hair in his hands and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Eric?" Four's voice asked through the door.

Eric groaned.

"What?" Eric grumbled.

"It's time."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: since it's Easter, I thought I would share my gift from the EpicStepek bunny! Enjoy, R&R and I'll try to update again hopefully tomorrow! Have a wonderful week!**

**-EpicStepek**

Eric didn't want to move ever. He wanted to stay in that moment forever.

"Ok, I'll be out in a minute."

Eric heard Four chuckle from behind the door, "I'll see you both in front of the Chasm in five."

Eric and Alice exchanged a look. Oops.

Eric collected the crumpled papers and handed them to Alice.

"Sorry you didn't have time to add anything. You can read it though and tell me how you like it."

Alice smiled and began to read. Eric walked over to the dresser and dug out a clean set of clothes. He shut the door to the bathroom and quickly changed. When he was finished, Alice was crying again.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he rushed over to her and threw his arms around her waist. She buried her head into his shoulder and sobbed, "it's beautiful." She said between sobs.

"Thanks."

He wrapped one arm around her shoulder and eased the other under her knees. He carried her to the door and walked to the chasm where a huge crowd stood. He looked around until he found Will, Tris, and Christina. He brought Alice over to them and set her down.

"I'll see you soon." He said, patting her cheek. Eric walked towards Four who was standing with Max and a few other Dauntless leaders.

"Ready?" Four asked.

Eric nodded and stepped up onto the podium, "Quiet down, everyone!" Eric shouts. Someone hits what sounds like a gong, and the shouting gradually stops, though the mutters don't. Eric says, "Thank you. As you know, we're here Albert, an initiate, jumped into the chasm last night."

The mutters stopped too, leaving just the rush of the water in the chasm.

"We do not know why," Eric continues, "and it would be easy to mourn the loss of him tonight. But we did not choose a life of ease when we became Dauntless. And the truth of it is..." Eric smiled, "The truth is, Albert is exploring an unknown, uncertain place. He leaped into vicious waters to get there. Who amount us is brave enough to venture into that darkness without knowing what lies beyond it? Albert was not yet one of our members, but we can be assured that he was one of our bravest."

A cry cry rose from the center of the crowd, and a whoop. Eric caught Alice's eye and smiled a little. Alice broke away from her friends and joined Eric on the podium. He put an arm around her shoulder and hugged her tight.

"We will celebrate him now and remember him always!" Max handed Eric one bottle of dark liquor and another to Alice. Eric lifted his bottle and Alice did the same,"To Albert the Courageous!"

"To Albert" the crowd shouted. Arms lift in front of them and chant his name until it sounds like a mangled screech. Alice saw Tris turn away from the railing and walk away. She stood up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "I gotta run and do something really fast. See ya later." She kissed his cheek before stepping down and hurrying away.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Tris, wait up!" Alice shouted as she ran after her. She followed Tris down a dark hallway and the both stopped by the water fountain.

"Wheat do you want?" She snapped, "shouldn't you be paying your respects with your pathetic excuse of a boyfriend?"

She shakes her head.

"I might ask you the same question. Why don't you just run away when your friends need you the most?" She shot back, "Because that's just so much more mature."

"You can't pay respect when you don't have any." She spits, "I'm not running speech was ridiculous! He throws himself off a ledge and Eric calls it brave? Eric, who tried to have Four throw knives at Al's head?" She looked sick for a second. She swallowed hard before continuing, "He wasn't brave! He was depressed and a coward and he almost killed me! Is that the kind of thing we respect here?"

"What else are we going to do Tris?" Alice demanded, "we can't condemn him, he's already dead for Christ's sake! He can't hear us and it's too late."

"It's not about Al," she snapped back, "It's about everyone watching! Everyone who now sees hurling themselves into the Chasm as a viable option. I mean, why not do it of everyone will remember your name? It's... I can't..." Her face burned and she was taking deep breaths, trying to stay calm,"This would never have happened in Abnegation!" She almost shouted, "None of it! Never. This place warped him and ruined him, and I don't care if saying that makes me a Stiff, I don't care, I don't care!"

Four walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Careful, Tris." He said, eyeing the wall.

Alice walked away. She was tired of hearing tris complain about everything. No wonder the Abnegation didn't want her! She didn't care about anyone but herself. As she approached the railing of the chasm, only a few people were left. Two to be exact, Christina and Will.

"How are you guys holding up?" She asked, concerned.

"Ok." Christina replied.

Tris walked up behind Alice and pulled her by the arm.

"Sorry for snapping at you," she said, " I kinda lost it. I felt like it was my fault."

"It's on and it's not your fault. Al made his decision."

" I should have forgiven him"

"Maybe. Maybe there's more we all could have done. But we just have to let the guilt remind us to do better next time."

She looked at me funny, "Alice, what faction did you come from?"

"We'll, uh... Candor. I figured you'd be comforted by that."

She smiles at me, "Thanks Alice."

"Here." Christina said, handing us pieces of paper, "I got a copy of every report released by the Erudite in the last six months. It won't get rid of them completely, but it might make you feel better."

I took one of them and tore it into shreds. The white paper and black ink made Alice feel a little homesick.

Tris broke the silence, "Have you ever met her?" She asked Will.

"Jeanine? Once." He replied, " before she was a leader, she worked with my sister. They were trying to develop a longer-lasting serum for the simulations," he said. "Jeanine is so smart you can see it before she even says anything. Like...a walking, talking computer."

"What," Tris hesitated, "what do you think of what Jeanine has to say?" She finished.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's a good idea to have more than one faction in control of the government. And maybe it would be nice if we had more cars and fresh fruit."

"You do realize there is no secret warehouse where all that stuff is kept, right?" Demanded Tris, her face getting hot.

"Alright guys, it was nice talking to you, but I gotta go run and do something really fast." Alice says as she turns to leave.

"Have a great sleepover with Eric!" Christina's voice called after her. She couldn't help it smile and duck her head.

Alice slowly walked down the hall until she reached Eric's door. From outside, she could hear water running in the bathroom. She looked around, then knocked twice.

"Be there in a sec!" Eric shouted from inside.

A second later, Eric appeared at the door, shirtless with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was tangled and dripping around his face and his piercings glistened. He looked so much younger without makeup on and more alive.

He smiled, "Hey Alice, come on in. Lemme finish getting dressed and then you can take a shower if you'd like. I'll leave a pair of clothes on the sink for you to borrow if you'd like too."

"Thanks." She replied.

He shot her another one of his heart-melting smiles and walked into the bathroom, leaving the door cracked a little.

"So," he asks, "what brings you here tonight?"

"Couldn't stand Tris' whining any longer. She was pissed cause she thought your speech was 'encouraging others to throw themselves off the ledge cause they'd be seen as brave and. A hero.' She practically abandoned her friends when they needed her most and she had the balls to play the poor picked on me game. How pathetic!"

Eric walked out of the bathroom. He looked at her and raised on of his pierced eyebrows.

"That bad huh?" He laughed, "and what did you think?"

The question had taken her by surprise, what did she think?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: so, i wrote this mostly while my teacher was reading Divergent to my class. Isn't it great i pay attention? I was informed that the character,Alice sounds too much like me, so there might be a major change in personality or i might keep it the same, i haven't decided yet. Kidding! Totally ignore that last part. Old Man won't shut up! I just dodged a major bullet too. Ok, so i had to show a project to my teacher and it was about this REALLY hot author guy and my hands are shaking really bad and i found out i don't have to present it tomorrow! Anyway, Here's the next chapter.**

_She must have felt the same way_  
The silence was too long for her to have enjoyed it.  
"It was a tricky thing to do. For me, I thought it was great, but Tris is half right. It was risky to call him brave."  
"What else was I suppose to say?" Eric demanded, "He was stupid and a coward? No, because then everyone would upset at that too."  
"No, I suppose you're right. You did the best you could to keep everyone happy, Tris is impossible to p,ease."  
"How does Four put up with her?" Eric joked. She laughs in agreement. Eric walks out of the bathroom, wearing only long, black jean shorts.  
"You have got to stop doing that to me." Alice laughed.  
"What? Can I not walk around in my apartment,without wearing a shirt?" Eric teased.  
"No. You can't. It's inappropriate in the presence of a lady."  
"Well then, close your eyes."  
"I'm going to take a shower." She said in defeat. She grabbed the pile of clothes on the dresser and closed the door, leaving only a small crack. Eric came over to the door and slammed it shut.  
"You should really stop doing that to me." He said, his tone high like mine.  
"Shut up, Eric!" She said, making her voice sound like Tris.  
They both laughed and Alice turned off the water. She dried off and wrapped the fluffy black towel around her chest. She looked around the small bathroom for an excuse to walk out, only wearing a towel.  
He doesn't have a hairbrush, she thought, laughing, Ah well, at least there's one in my purse.  
She opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. Eric was sitting at his desk across the room, sorting through a pile papers on the desk.  
"Well up that was..." His voice trailed off. A smile creeped onto his face.  
"I needed a hairbrush."  
"Right, a hairbrush." He said.  
She grabbed the brush out of her bag and walked back into the bathroom, suppressing a smile. She finished getting dressed and French braided hair down her back. She decided to skip the makeup for now, since Eric had too.  
She walked out of the bathroom and pulled a chair up to the desk.  
"What is all this stuff?" She asked.  
"Paperwork from Al. Since I'm the leader in charge of initiation this year, I've got to finish incident reports, funeral arrangements, and how to prevent it from occurring again."  
She looked around, "that's a huge clutter of papers for one incident." She concluded.  
"That stuff only makes a small portion of the mess." He replied, "the rest of it is old reports, newspapers, pictures, letters and crap I've never heard of."  
"Speaking of newspapers and reports, have you read the reports the Erudite released about Tris' parents and the Abnegation?"  
"Yeah, those greedy little pigs need to be thrown out of their own party." Eric sneered.  
"Ok, so I guess you agree with them then. Why? What are they doing that's so bad?"  
" Have you read the reports?" Eric questioned  
"Well, yeah, I kinda skimmed them before I tore them up and dropped them not the chasm."  
Eric gave her a funny look, "you tore up the reports?"  
"Me, Christina, Will and Tris did before I came here. Since Will was from Erudite, I figured it was going to turn into a pretty heated argument pretty fast, so I called quits and left."  
Eric laughed, "you're pretty observant, more cut out for erudite rather than dauntless. What were your aptitude test results?"  
" I love how you're avoiding my question. You answer mine first and then I'll answer yours."  
Eric glared at her, "lets remember who tells who what to do"  
"My way, no highway."  
"How about, you answer me or become factionless."  
Alice smiled her evil smile, "you wouldn't dare!" She said.  
Eric smirked, "you're lucky that's true." He said, pointing at her.  
"So, what has Abnegation done that's so bad, then need step down from running the government?" Alice asked again.  
"They say they're giving food and clothing to the factionless, when they actually hide it in warehouses and keep it for themselves. Why are there so many who leave abnegation for other factions? Why are there so little that transfer in? One of the leaders, Marcus Eaton,was accused of beating his son. He transferred."  
"They all make sense." Alice replied, " if you don't think about them. Have you ever seen these warehouses? Did anyone prove Marcus' cruelty towards his son?"  
Eric looked offended, "since when did you start defending the Stiff?" He sneered.  
"I'm not, I just think its wrong to accuse someone of something we can't even prove. Lets huts drop it, I'm sorry I asked."  
They stood in silence for a few minutes.  
"You never told me what your results were." He reminded her.  
"I'm not suppose to tell anyone." She replied, "But I trust you. I got Abnegation, Candor and Dauntless."  
Eric stiffened up. "You're Divergent?"  
She nodded.  
"Oh my God."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ok, so I'm still a little freaked out about what happened today and I'm trying to ignore the boys (Max and Andrew cough cough) who are giving answers in math and throwing pencils at each other, I'm stuck in the middle and got hit twice. Imight have jumped to the whole Divergency thing a little too quickly. What do y'all think? Should I take that out and wait? I was also thinking about including the war in it and have it end after that one thing happens to that one guy that might kill me to write. Anywho, let me know. Please review! And someone get me away from these idiots! IT'S NOT SAFE!**  
Eric stared blankly at the wall for a second.  
"Eric?" She shook his shoulder, "Eric? Are you ok?"  
"What? Yeah I'm fine."  
"Are you sure? What's so bad about it? Its like after my simulations, when Four found out, he made such a big deal out of it. He told emits really dangerous and I need to find a way to hide it. Why?" She asked, curiously.  
He took her hands and sandwiched them between his, " Alice, I need you to listen to me very carefully, Divergency is extremely dangerous. It allows you to manipulate things others can't, for example, the simulations. When other people are under it, they think that it's real, where as you know that it's not."  
Alice nodded, "but I still don't understand why it's so bad. Is there something wrong with me?"  
Eric laughed a little, "No, luckily there is nothing wrong with you and you are in good mental health."  
She laughed. Eric seemed a little uneasy and she could tell despite his attempt to try and hide it. Alice tried to swallow a yawn, but couldn't. Eric laughed and got up.  
"Come on, time for bed. Stage three starts tomorrow." He said.  
Alice got up and followed him to the queen sized bed in the corner. Eric climbed in and pressed his bare back against the wall. Alice climbed in after him and pressed her back into his chest. The warmth of his body against hers made her feel secure. She fell asleep to the rise and fall of his chest against her back.

The next morning, when Alice woke, Eric was gone. The was a note on his pillow.  
Morning! Woke up early and couldn't fall back asleep. I didn't want to wake you up so I left to get some air. Probably wont see you until simulations today, meet me at the Chasm tonight at midnight.  
Love you!  
E.  
Alice smiled and got up. She was still wearing the jeans and tank top from her shower yesterday. She stuffed the note in her pocket, pulled in her sneakers, grabbed her purse and headed to the dorms. Will and Christina were leaving for breakfast when she got there. She almost ran to catch up to them when Will slipped his hand in Christina's. Alice turned away quickly and headed to the dining hall for breakfast. She sat in her usual spot, between Uriah and Will. They were talking about the next stage, but Alice wasn't listening. She couldn't stop thinking about Eric, about his reaction to her confession of Divergency. In front of her, Four stood up and spoke.  
"Dauntless born and transfers, follow me." He said.  
They wade out of breakfast in a semi- orderly fashion. It was mostly two people walking side-by-side in a line, but sometimes three. Alice walked next to Tris, who was awfully quiet.  
"What do you think is going to happen?" Alice whispered.  
"I hear we have to go through one of the instructor's fear landscape." Tris replied.  
"Whose do you think it's going to be? Eric? Probably not, maybe Four."  
"It's not going to be Four's" she snapped.  
Alice held up her hand in defeat. "Sorry." She said.  
They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they finally stopped, they were in a large room with walls made of bricks.  
**A/N: I'm going to end the chapter right here. Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I just had an incident with some people at school and its really distracting right now. I don't want to bore you guys with any details, so I'll work on the next chapter hopefully tonight. Also, I'm uploading a list of 12 fears I think Eric would have. If there are any you disagree with/ would add, let me know in the reviews.**  
**Thanks!**  
**-EpicStepek**


	9. Eric's Fears

Eric's fears: 12

ablutophobia - fear of washing or bathing: stuck in a bathroom with lots of bubbles everywhere(I thought this would be hilarious!)

atychiphobia - fear of failure:Jeanine yells at him for not completing his task(no more details)

philophobia - fear of falling in love or being in love: similar to tris'

rhabdophobia - fear of being severely punished or beaten by a rod, or of being severely criticized: people talking badly about him

zeusophobia - fear of God or gods: Fear God Alone

athazagoraphobia - fear of being forgotton or ignored or forgetting: Alice becomes factionless and marries some other guy and when they meet up, she forgets him

chromophobia - fear of colors: that's why he's dauntless

ecophobia - fear of home: his mommy overestimated him and had no faith in him

ereuthrophobia - fear of blushing: what the hell (and its mine too!)

ochlophobia - fear of crowds or mobs:he gets mobbed by factionless

phronemophobia - fear of thinking: he confuses/stresses himself out (like me)

trypanophobia - fear of injections: funny he survived initiation... And i thought it would be interesting to know how he controls it.


	10. Chapter 9

_**A/N: A Night To Remember has 1630 views! That's crazy! Thank you so much! This is a continuation of chapter 8. I do apologize for the sudden ending and the long wait. Without further delay, I give you... Chapter 9! Max is chatty today.**_

The four large walls that surrounded them were tall and pitch black. Eric walked up to the front of the group of initiates.

"Welcome to Stage Three." Eric stated, "today you will go through one of your instructor's fear landscape. This will give you a hint at what it will be like when you go through yours in a few days."

Eric stepped back and Lauren stepped forward. She started talking about her fears, but I really wasn't paying that much attention.

"Two years ago," Lauren began, "I was afraid of spiders, suffocation, walls that inch slowly inward, getting thrown out of Dauntless, uncontrollable bleeding, getting run over by a train, my father's death, public humiliation, and kidnapping by men without faces."

Everyone stared at her.

"Most of you will have anywhere from ten to fifteen fears in your fear landscape. That is the average number," she said.

"What's the lowest number someone has gotten?" asked a bald girl standing next to her.

"In recent years, " replied Lauren, "four."

Wow. Whoever pulled that must be really brave. Alice glanced up at Tris. She was staring at Four. Now it makes sense, She thought,the person who got four merited a nickname.

"You will not find out your number today." Lauren continued. "The simulation is set to my fear landscape program, so you will experience my fears instead of your own."

Tris glanced over at Alice. She gave her her "I told you so" look.

"For the purpose of this exercise, though, each of you will only face one of my fears, to get a sense of how the simulation work."

Lauren randomly pointed at each of the initiates, assigning them fears. When she got to Alice, she gave her getting run over by a train.

Alice watched as Will brushes invisible spiders off his body and Uriah press his hands against walls that don't exist. The entire room erupted with laughter as Peter turned bright red during what ever he experienced in "public humiliation." Then it was her turn. Alice stepped to the middle of the room taking slow, deep breaths. Her eyes focused on the black walls in front of her as Lauren inserted the needle into her neck. The room swirls out. Alice closed her eyes and breathed calmly one last time before opening her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, the pasty, white clouds jumped against the deep, blue sky. She looked around her. The ground was made of loose pebbles. Train track stretched as far as she could see. Alice heard a quiet snicker to her left. She turned to see Eric, Peter, Will, Christina, Four and Tris lined up along the side of the tracks. She smiled and stepped towards them. Her feet caught on something and she fell hard on the ground. Pebbles buried themselves into her palms and knees. She got up and brushed herself off. She heard the faint scream of a train hurling towards her. She faced forward and saw a tiny light rushing out of the tunnel that lay ahead of her. She tried to yank her feet out of the grips of the ground that held her. The more she struggled, the faster the train tore towards her. She threw her hands in front of her face and screamed. Everything went black. She felt herself falling. Before she hit the ground, two skinny arms wrapped around her waist. She opened her eyes to see Will holding her up. Her face dropped with disappointment. He helped her over to the benches where the rest of the initiates rested and plopped her down between himself and Uriah. She buried her face into her palms, embarrassed. Tris was up next. _Good Luck. _ She thought. She drifted into thought. She thought about her fear. The train, being stuck, Eric laughing at her. A scream tore her out of her daze. She jumped up. Tris was on her knees, crying into her hands. Four yanked her up by the arm.

"What the hell was that, Stiff?"

"I..." She hiccuped, "I didn't-"

"Get yourself together! This is pathetic."

Her faced turned hard to his word. Her hand swung and found its target. The side of Four's face had a bright red hand imprinted on it.

"Shut up," she snapped, yanking her arm from his hand and walked out of the room.

Alice smiled and followed her back to the dorms.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is chapter 10! Due to some issues with my iPad, i have not written chaper nine yet, but I am working on it and hopefully it will be uploaded this week. Thanks to the 1,202 of you who have read this. I really appreciate your support. Please check out my wattpad. The link can be found on my profile. Enjoy this next chapter! **

**-EpicStepek**

Alice met Eric back at the Chasm as instructed at exactly midnight. He was waiting there for her.

"Come with me." He replied.

Alice followed Eric up a long, crooked set of stairs and into the huge, dark fear landscape room. Next to the door, a black box laid in the corner. Eric lifted the lid and revealed two syringes full of orange liquid.

"Eric, no." Alice said, stepping backwards a little.

"There are some things you need to see." Eric replied, pushing her head to the side gently with his hand. He slid the needle in her vein and handed her the other syringe. He was so tall compared to her, he had to squat down a little so she could inject him with the serum.

"Here we go." Eric whispered.

The room disappeared and a huge white room appeared. At one end, a huge, white tub filled with bubbles sat in the corner. Next to it was a white porcelain toilet with a basket of white fluffy towels on it. Alice laughed.

"You? Afraid of bubbles?" She choked out between fits of laughter.

Eric glared at her. She tried to hold back the laughter but couldn't.

"Come on." She said, taking his hand. They walked over to the tub and Alice stepped behind him.

"You know as well as I do, the only way to move on to the next fear is to either calm down or challenge it. I'm not sure calming down is an option, so..."

Alice gave Eric a hard shove between the shoulders and he tumbled into the tub. Alice folded over and clutched her stomach. Eric looked ridiculous and out of place in the white tub. His black hair was slopped in front of his face and a mountain of bubbles crowned his head. Alice grabbed a towel and offered him her hand, laughing.

"Come on, King Bubbles, we haveth worketh to do."

He looked like he was ready to cry. A smile creeped onto his face and he grabbed her hand and yanked her into the tub with him. They both laughed. Suddenly, the room changed and they were both on the butts of the floor in a different room. Alice felt Eric tense up beside her. They were in a royal blue office with an incredible view of the city. A blonde women sat in a chair behind a desk that was centered in the room. The walls were covered from floor to ceiling with books. They were in erudite headquarters! The women stood up from behind the desk. Her eyes were black pits.

"You've failed, Eric." Her voice was deeper than a women's should be and gravelly.

"Eric," Alice said, grabbing his face and forcing him to look into her eyes, "breath with me. I'm totally with you on this one, that is one scary-ass women."

Eric chuckled. "I'm afraid of failure." He replied.

They stood there for what seemed like only a second before the room swirled and a new scene appeared. They were in a church and loud music was playing. As they walked through the doors, Alice saw herself and Eric, all dressed up, her in a long, lacy black dress. Her black hair was braided into a pretty up do. Eric was sporting a black suit with a matching tie. His long black hair was slicked back.

"You clean up really nice." Alice whispered.

Eric grimaced.

"I have an idea." Alice whispered again.

Eric groaned.

"Oh, wooowww!" Alice complained.

Eric smiled a little. Alice walked up the steps of the chapel and ran full speed at Eric. Eric didn't have enough time to process what was happening before, wham! Alice jumped on Eric's solid chest. Her mouth collided with his the room spun again and the next challenge was underway. Alice recognized the room almost immediately. It was the room where the aptitude tests took place.

"What fear does this one represent?" Alice asked.

Just then the door opened and a women appeared. Her face was ghostly white. The skin on her head wrapped tightly around her skull and she had no eyes. Her red lips curled back into a wicked smile, revealing slimy black teeth. She lifted one of her paper white hands. It held a needle that was at least six inches long. Eric's face paled and his arm tightened around her waist.

Alice laughed.

Eric whipped around, "why are all my fears so funny to you?" He snapped.

It felt like a slap in the face. She stepped back. "You are Dauntless. You are afraid if needles, and marriage. You are a dauntless leader and the sight of fluffy white bubbles makes you scream like some little amity girl. You explain to me how that's not funny."

Alice walked over to the women, grabbed the needle out of her hand and placed it into his," You know as well as I do, the fastest way to get onto the next fear is to face it."

Alice took a step back and stared at him.

Eric held the needle weakly in his hand and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply, then exhaled. In and out, the needle getting closer to his arm each time. Closer and closer. He could feel its sharp point on his arm. He plunged the needle into his arm and screamed. He felt Alice's warm arms wrap around him and comfort him. The room spun yet again and the next obstacle appeared. They stood in a large colorful room.

"Before we get moving on this one, care to tell me how you survived dauntless initiation?"

"Later." He replied.

Alice shrugged, "alright. Bring it on."


End file.
